Jimmer Collins
This article is about the character. For the mission in The Getaway: Black Monday, see Jimmer Collins (Mission). |status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1966 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Nick Collins (older brother) Liam Spencer (lieutenant, friend) Hector (business employee) David Green (heavy) Savvy Jones (heavy) |affiliations = The Collins Gang |enemies = Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law Jamahl and the Yardies Ben Mitchell |voice = Glenn Doherty}} Jimmer Collins is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist and supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Jimmer took over as leader of the Collins Gang upon his release from prison in 2004, resurrecting and renaming the gang as the Collins Crew. Jimmer and his gang were key participants in the Collins-Yardies War and the Gang War of 2004. Character Description Who's Who Since the death of Nick Collins, his little brother Jimmer has assumed control of the much-feared Collins Crew. But with little experience in managing such a business, Jimmer is struggling for support from his gang and is running his dead brother's firm into the ground. Backed into a corner and without his brother to guide him, Jimmer's empire is about to crumble. Early Life Jimmer was born in 1966 and was the younger brother of Nick Collins. The two of them started up the Collins gang, but Nick was the main brother who was in charge. Jimmer took on a much lesser role within the gang because he had little experience and wasn't as smart as his older brother. It is never revealed what sort of relationship Jimmer shared with Nick, although it can be assumed that Nick did not trust Jimmer. This is due to the fact that Jimmer is shown to be incompetent compared to Nick. For this reason, it is likely that Jimmer only served as a low ranking member of the Collins gang, prior to becoming boss. 2001 In 2001, Jimmer was involved in an incident which led to his arrest. The arresting officer was Sergeant Ben Mitchell, a firearms officer within SO19. Jimmer was captured and sentenced to three years in prison for some form of illegal activity. 2002 Due to his imprisonment, Jimmer was absent during the events on board the Sol Vita in 2002. As such, he avoided all of the carnage caused by Mark Hammond, Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob. As Jimmer was in prison, he was not on board the Sol Vita. The explosion on the Sol Vita ultimately caused Nick's death along with many other members of his gang. The gang became significantly weakened, with no new leader available to take over. After Nick's death aboard the Sol Vita, Jimmer automatically became the new leader of his brother's gang. He could do very little however because he was still in prison. Jimmer was unlike Nick in that he had no business sense at all. It is unknown whether or not Jimmer personally knew Mark Hammond, although he most likely was aware of who he was and had probably met him before Mark retired from the gang. 2004 In early 2004, Jimmer was released from prison. Upon his release he returned to his life of crime and resurrected the Collins gang, now renamed as the Collins crew. Jimmer began to run his dead brother's gang into the ground however. The gang had not been involved in anything since 2002 and had pretty much been abandoned since Nick's death. This all changed after Jimmer's release. The Collins crew got into a war with the Yardies for selling coke on their turf. They also made enemies with the Thieves in Law by stealing from them. At some point in early 2004, Jimmer and a croupier of his named Hector, were running an illegal casino that boxing coach, Danny West, would regularly visit. Jimmer and Hector screwed over Danny and made him in debt to them. As a result, Danny had to pay off Jimmer or he would face serious consequences. Jimmer came up with a solution and arranged for Danny to get a hold of credit card codes from the Skobel bank. Danny agreed and got a crew together to carry out the heist. When the job went wrong, Jimmer and his gang came looking for Danny at his gym to find out what happened. When they arrived, they were confronted by Viktor Skobel and his gang. Viktor had discovered Danny and the Collins crew were responsible for what happened. A shootout erupted resulting in Danny's death. Most of Jimmer's men including some of his top heavies, Liam Spencer, David Green and Savvy Jones were all killed during the massacre. Viktor and some of his gang escaped before SO19 officers arrived to stop the shootout. Ben Mitchell led the assault and took out members from both gangs. Jimmer had remained hidden during the shootout and fled the area with Mitch in hot pursuit. Jimmer climbed up onto a wall and escaped before shouting at Mitch and claiming he didn't do anything. Afterwards, Sam Thompson and Eddie O'Connor arrived outside. Sam snuck into the gym and discovered Danny had been killed. She reported the news to Eddie and they concluded Jimmer must have been responsible as he was looking for his money. Eddie swore to kill Jimmer as Danny had been his best friend. Jimmer fled to his printing works in Shoreditch to lie low for a while. Eddie found out where he was hiding but so did the Thieves in Law. Two of Viktor's top men, Alexei and Yuri Gorsoy, arrived at the printing works along with many other gangsters to confront Jimmer. Eddie snuck inside the printing works and found Alexei and Yuri who were questioning Jimmer. Jimmer backed into a corner and claimed his innocence, telling them he didn't have the credit card codes. Alexei however told him they were only interested in the icon that had been stolen, which Jimmer knew nothing about. After interrogation, Jimmer revealed to them that Eddie O'Connor, the boxer who worked for Danny probably had it. Yuri shot Jimmer and they tortured him for more information. Yuri shot Jimmer in the arm several times and stood on it to force him to talk. Jimmer cried in pain and gave up all the information he knew. He also revealed that the man with the tattoos who was Viktor Skobel, had been the one who had murdered Danny, which Eddie overheard. Alexei phoned Viktor who told him this information. Death After this phone call, Alexei told Yuri to meet with Viktor. Jimmer was still screaming due to the torture which annoyed Alexei. As Jimmer was no longer of any use to him, Alexei ordered Yuri to execute Jimmer. Yuri killed Jimmer by shooting him in the head with a single shot. After Jimmer's death, all his men were also finished off at the printing works, bringing an end to the Collins crew. Eddie witnessed Jimmer's death and then followed Yuri to confront Danny's real killer. Personality Jimmer is a cowardly man who has no common sense about running a gang. After his brother Nick's death on board the Sol Vita, the gang had since declined rapidly and no longer had the power it once used to have. This is because of Jimmer's lack of experience in running a gang. It is highly likely that Jimmer would never have been leader of the Collins gang if it wasn't for the death of his older brother. This is due to his cowardly personality and his inexperience at running a gang. Nick would of known this about his brother and it's most likely that Jimmer was given no real power while Nick was in charge. Mission Appearences *Shoreditch Boys *The Latvian Cowboy *Jimmer Collins (killed) Trivia *In Free Roaming, when visiting the Printing Works as any character, you can find Jimmer Collins' dead body. He is still lying in the same spot where he was executed by Yuri. *After Nick Collins death in Land of Hope and Glory, the new leader was Jimmer Collins. *It is unknown if there were any other Collins brothers or any surviving family members. * During the start of the mission, The Latvian Cowboy, Mitch says to Munroe “Collins. I brought him in three years ago”. This confirms that Jimmer Collins was arrested by Mitch and explains why he wasn't around in ''The Getaway''. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black MondayCategory:Deceased CharactersCategory:Collins GangCategory:VillainsCategory:Gang Leaders